Bienvenue sur LiveJournal
by Damienthecat
Summary: FF7 partage sa vie avec les fans! Majoritairement les garçons parleront. Good and bad guys participent. INTERACTIF! COMMENTEZ ET ILS VOUS RÉPONDRONT
1. Cloud's devious entry

**_Bonjour à tous!! Je suis toujours vivante même après une longue mort sur Une nouvelle histoire de Final Fantasy et bien meilleure que mon échec ''Crystal Fate'' XD''_**

**_Cloud et compagnie raconte leur vie comme si ils étaient sur LiveJournal (peut-être cela va-t-il véritablement arriver un jour:P) Des tournures délirantes sont attendues puisqu'elle est inspiré du rp avec mon ami Kaoru! Il s'agit d'une oc-ed fic MAIS les personnages de SE seront les principaux écrivains. Oh ouais, la version anglaise est déjà en ligne mais la version originale est en français._**

**_Type: Humour, Romance, Tragédie, Sarcasme, Angst, Emoness, Étrange_**

**_Rating: Je sais pas... Ils sacrent, chialent et font des jokes sur le sexe_**

**_Disclaimers: Lyly (c) Moi --- Elle n'a rien à voir avec celle de Crossed (on est juste habitué de la nommer comme ça XD)_**

**_Kaoru Kinomiya (c) Kaoru Kinomiya_**

**_FF7 (c) Square Enix_**

**_Amusez-vous!

* * *

_**

**_Cloud's devious entry_**

Bonjour, je m'appelle Cloud, Cloud Strife. Vous me connaissez peut-être, j'ai sauvé la planète il y a quelques années. Mes admiratrices ont dépeint ma vie assez faussement et pour les satisfaire - et s'en mettre plein les poches - Square Enix a décidé de suivre les grands courants. Ses entrées sont mises à la disposition du public afin de dévoiler la vérité et qu'on me lâche les baskets avec Tifa, Aerith, Vincent ou peu importe la slash fic du moment!

J'ai 22 ans et je vis toujours dans mon églis mais je ne suis plus seul...depuis 6 mois. Vous ne devinerai jamais avec qui. Non, ce n'est pas Tifa, allez-vous en si vous espérez la voir dans mes bras. Ils sont partis? Bon, alors, j'ai rencontré Kaoru il y a 6 mois. Ne cherchez pas sur internet, Square Enix ne l'a jmais incorporée à l'histoire. Enfin bref, je la décrirai plus tard puisque c'est moi qui vous intéresse.

Contrairement à ce qui est dit dans Advent Children, j'ai toujours mes géostigmates et la maladie qui vient avec en prime. La pluie d'aerith n'avait que soulagé la douleur. Denzel est toujours malade aussi mais il va beaucoup mieux qu'il est montré dans le film quand il était dans un creux de la vague... Enfait, Advent Children n'est qu'un ramassis de fan service et de crack bon marché. Les triplets sont toujours en vie, Shinra fait toujours chier et je ne me suis toujours pas pardonné mes torts.

Maintenant que les pendules sont remises à l'heure, je vais aller terminer mes livraisons.

Transmition intterompue, Cloud

* * *

**_Eh bien c'était court!! Je vais faire celle de Reno un peu plus tard aujuord'hui. Anyway, vous aimez le concept? Je sais que ma grammaire est un peu bizare, je dois combattre ma légère dislexie - -'_**

**_RÉPONDEZ À CLOUD/RENO/VINCENT/ETC. C'EST LEUR LIVEJOURNAL. Les commentaires seront_****_ utilisés dans les textes plus tard :p_**

**_Aussi, j'adore A.C. ne vous m'éprenez pas!_**

**_(désolée pour les fautes - -)_**


	2. Reno's devious entry

**_Déjà des reviews o--o Wow! Moi qui a l'habitude d'être boudée jusqu'au chapitre 4... merci! Désolée pour le retard, j'avais deux exams à préparer Xx_**

**_Type: Humour, Romance, Tragédie, Sarcasme, Angst, Emoness, Étrange_**

**_Rating: Je sais pas... Ils sacrent, chialent et font des jokes sur le sexe_**

**_Disclaimers: Lyly (c) Moi --- Elle n'a rien à voir avec celle de Crossed (on est juste habitué de la nommer comme ça XD)_**

**_Kaoru Kinomiya (c) Kaoru Kinomiya_**

**_FF7 (c) Square Enix_**

**_Amusez-vous!

* * *

_**

**_Reno's devious entry_**

Dazotto... Encore une idée farfelue de Spike... Apparament, il a déjà expliqué le principe alors je perdrai pas de temps à répéter, yo.

Ma vie n'a pas été dépeint que la sienne, Square Enix n'a pas voulu l'approfondir même si je suis parmis les plus populaires. C'est plate pour les fans, yo. Mes entrées vont servir à ça alors; satifaire la curiosité de mon armée d'admiratrices. Hehe.

Elles ont vu juste sur moi par contre, yo. Je bois et je fume en effet, seulement, beaucoup moins qu'on le laisse entendre. Je suis pas un alcolique, dazotto, loin de là! C'est juste que quand je commence, j'arrête seulement une fois que je suis sur le plancher. Je me connais alors je bois seulement occasionnellement, zotto. Pour ce qui est de fumer...eh... C'est mon vice, yo! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mieux qu'une bonne cigarette après un assassinat réussi? Ça goûte la victoire, zotto. Et pis, ça me détend; ma job et ma copine sont une source de stress intense, yo! Nah, je plaisante, Lyly n'est pas si pénible, elle est juste spéciale. Ah... vous devez pas savoir c'est qui, Square Enix manquait de budget pour introduir encore plus de monde dans la saga. C'est une fille d'Avalanche avec qui je sors depuis presqu'un an maintenant, j'expliquerai plus tard, j'ai pas le goût et j'ai pas encore fini sur moi.

Déjà des reviews?

nmfrter -- C'est pas une question stupide du tout, yo. J'adore parler des mes petites marques sur le visage. Je les ai faits faire dans un établissement de ShinRa (on a plein de trucs là-dedans) alors que j'y étais encore nouveau. J'ai pris beaucoup de temps à choisir la couleur et je suis content que tu me dises qu'elle match avec mes cheveux, c'était l'effet voulu. J'ai même pris une encre spéciale pour qu'elle ne fade jamais. Mais... fais-le pas... ça fait très mal, yo. Merci pour la review!

Yukira -- Il est bien ton nom, yo. C'est quoi le short? Yuki or Kira? (rougit) Euh.. c'est un peu direct, yo. Ça me touche beaucoup que tu veuilles sortir avec un type comme moi! Malheureusement, à ce que tu as lu, je suis déjà avec quelqu'un... Je pourrais te présenter mon frère par contre! Il a besoin d'une fille, le pauvre. Oh des clopes, ça ouais, j'en ai des tonnes, tu veux que je t'envoies combien de paquet? Hnm... Mon moi jeu et moi film? Pfff, Cloud l'a dit, Advent Children est à moitié faux... J'ai dû manger une quantité impressionante de sucre pour arriver à me speeder comme ça, yo! J'suis juste excité en combat et je ne suis pas un crétin mais je pense pas toujours quand je parle.. et jamais je me ferais owner par Cloud si facilement! Enfin bon, je suis cynique et classe la majorité du temps.

Ah oui! Y'a un truc de faux parmis les rumeurs; Je ne suis pas stupide, yo! J'ai une technique policière, je suis éduqué à la fin... Juste immature pour un gars de 25 ans. Zotto? Rufus vient de débarquer, je dois filer.

Dazotto, Reno.**_

* * *

Encore un court, les reviews prennent autant de place que l'entrée XD Enfin, voici Reno!! Il est mon chouchou c3_**

**_RÉPONDEZ À CLOUD/RENO/VINCENT/ETC. C'EST LEUR LIVEJOURNAL. Les commentaires seront_****_ utilisés dans les textes plus tard :p_**

**_Aussi, j'adore A.C. ne vous m'éprenez pas!_**

**_Suivante: Cloud's emoness_**


	3. Cloud's emoness

**_Désolée d'être morte... J'avais d'autre chats à fouetter et un Banal Fantasy à écouter  
_**

**_Type: Humour, Romance, Tragédie, Sarcasme, Angst, Emoness, Étrange_**

**_Rating: Je sais pas... Ils sacrent, chialent et font des jokes sur le sexe_**

**_Disclaimers: Lyly (c) Moi --- Elle n'a rien à voir avec celle de Crossed (on est juste habitué de la nommer comme ça XD)_**

**_Kaoru Kinomiya (c) Kaoru Kinomiya_**

**_FF7 (c) Square Enix_**

**_Amusez-vous!

* * *

_**

**_Cloud's emoness et sa relation avec Vincent  
_**

Agnst... C'est plate, y'a juste Reno qui a embarqué Cid, Barret et Tifa ont ri de moi en disant que j'avais pas de vie, que les fans en ont assez comme ça. Ils ont juste pas le guts d'étaler leurs vies... Et après c'est moi l'enfermé... Dépreeeeession... Au moins, Vincent m'a promis d'écrire dès que la WRO le lâche. C'est bien, il a besoin d'une bonne thérapie. Ouaip, ce que vous lisez me sert de thérapie. Je veux me sentir plus léger, mes épaules font mal à force de traîner mes pêchers.

Err...Kaoru me regarde croche, je dois avoir mon aie d'emo... Parlant d'emo, Vincent et moi; je veux éclairer ce côté obscure de ma vie. Je ne suis pas emo. Je fais peut-être un peu d'agnst mais c'est tout. C'est une juste un peu en plus, il y a rien de mal à ça, non? J'ai quand même laissé Aeris et Zack mourirent parce que j'étais trop cave pour faire quelque chose. C'est de ma faute. Par contre, je suis pas comme Vincent qui traine sa peine depuis plus de 30 ans! Enfin bref, ce dernier est mon meilleur ami depuis qu'on s'est connu. C'est fou mais il l'est encore plus que Zack pour qui j'avais surtout de l'admiration. Vincent me comprend vraiment à cause de son chemin de vie alors il ne fait pas des pieds et des mains pour me changer. Il fait que parler et observer ce que je vais faire mais il est toujours là pour moi. J'entends les fans de yaoi d'ici... On est juste_ amis_, a-m-i-s, jamais plus loin que le câlin fraternel. De toute façon, j'aime Kaoru et il est fou amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Ça sera son choix de vous le dire d'ailleurs, je ne trahirai pas sa confiance.

Je suis d'humeur mémère et je suis toujours en colère contre mes amis. Je pense que vous aimez les anecdotes en plus. Vincent n'est pas très émotif extérieurement mais il y a deux fois ou il n'a pas hésité a montré son mécontentement. Une nuit, quelques mois avant le début de ma relation avec Kaoru, on s'est chicané sur mon retour vers ShinRa (j'expliquerai cela la prochaine fois). C'est comprenable,c'est tout de même sous le logo de cette compagnie qu'il, Zack, Sephiroth et moi avons servi de souris de lab. Je craignais sérieusement qu'il se transforme en Chaos à force de crier (oui, crier) si je n'avais pas été assez fucké comme ça. Finalement, je m'en suis tiré qu'avec une bonne baffe sur la gueule de la part de sa main métallique. Ça fait mal ce gugusse-là... Je croyais qu'il m'avait arraché la mâchoire...

L'autre fois vient d'arriver, nos ami ont dépassé la limite de sa patience. Ils se sont mis à se moquer de lui en lui reprochant d'embarquer dans tous mes trips d'''emo'', ce qui nous empêche de passer à une autre étape de la vie. Son regard n'a jamais été aussi glacial, déjà qu'il n'est pas très chaud de nature... Il a murmuré que ce n'est pas en isolant et en contrôlant que l'on aide quelqu'un avant de tourner les talons en laissant le bar sous une douche froide.

Ah oui... On s'est réconcilié après la baffe. Vincent, contraint de collaborer avec la WRO (donc ShinRa), est venu d'excuser pour avoir refusé de comprendre.

nmfrter et Kalisca- mes cheveux te passionnent hein? Comme plein de monde! Hehe voici mon secret! Mes cheveux sont naturellement incoiffable et ils sont toujours levés comme si je venais de me lever. Après une enfance pénible à essayer de les contrôler, j'ai commencé à simplement mettre du gel ou mes cheveux se placent le matin et ça donne ça... C'est jolie, non? Le prix hebdomadaire de mes produits capillaires est d'environ 48$ Réécris!

Mandil et Kalisca- Merci!

Yukira - J'aimerais me pardonner mais je ne peux pas... On essaie d'en profiter par contre!

Enfin! Le souper est près...  
Au revoir, Cloud

**_

* * *

_**

**_TUNUNUNUN!!!! Fini! Oui, j'adore Vincent XD'' Espérons que y'a pas trop de fautes!  
_**

**_RÉPONDEZ À CLOUD/RENO/VINCENT/ETC. C'EST LEUR LIVEJOURNAL. Les commentaires seront_****_ utilisés dans les textes plus tard :p_**

**_Aussi, j'adore A.C. et le yaoi ne vous m'éprenez pas!_**

**_Suivante: Reno et sa job  
_**


	4. La job de Reno

**_Et oui déjà! J'ai remarqué que vous étiez moins durs avec eux que dans les reviews de la version anglaise o--o intéressant._**

**_Type: Humour, Romance, Tragédie, Sarcasme, Angst, Emoness, Étrange  
Rating: Je sais pas... Ils sacrent, chialent et font des jokes sur le sexe  
Disclaimers: Lyly (c) Moi --- Elle n'a rien à voir avec celle de Crossed (on est juste habitué de la nommer comme ça XD)  
Kaoru Kinomiya (c) Kaoru Kinomiya  
FF7 (c) Square Enix _**

IMPORTANT: Sur la version papier, il a une ligne du temps, cette entrée se fait un mois après la dernière publiée, donc le 22 janvier 

**_Amusez-vous!

* * *

_**

**_La job de Reno_**

Hey désolé pour la longue absence, j'étais vachement occupé dernièrement Shinra s'est soudainement retrouvé avec un paquet d'ennemis... Je crois surtout que Président Je-me-baise-le-cul a décidé de faire du ménage pour bien partir l'année. Il aurait pas pu envoyer Tseng?! Ce sont des enfants de chienne, yo! Il m'a mis mission après mission après mission alors qu'il reste assis tranquille derrière son satané bureau! J'ai une vie, moi, contrairement à lui, yo. Rufus se mêle entre ses amis et ses ennemis en plus; Avalanche, Deepground, WRO, les triplets (ils sont vivants et ils s'assurent qu'on le sache), trois-quatre morons pas rapport... Ça vient même, yo. Mais ça fait de la job pour les Turks donc, de l'agrent pour les Turks. On a un bon salaire de base sans parler des avantages sociaux sauf qu'il y a des bons bonus quand ça devient occupé.

Vous avez deviné de quoi je parlerais, j'espère. C'est de ma job pour ceux qui doutaient. Moi, Reno Oussier, suis un Turk pour ShinRa Electric and Power Corporation depuis 7 ans. Le contrat d'un Turk, ou membre du département administratif de recherche, consiste à régler les problématiques de Shinra. Ce n'est pas nécessairement synonyme d'assassin, yo! Bon, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas blanc comme neige mais y'a tout de même autre chose à faire aussi, de la paperasse par exemple. Beaucoup de paperasse, yo! Surtout si c'est une innoncente victime... Je disais quoi déjà? Ah ouais! Il n'y a pas que le meurtre et le bureau d'ailleurs, on fait aussi de l'espionnage, de l'escortage, de la falscification, du ''bodyguard'', etc. Bref, c'est une job parfaite pour moi, yo! Ça me donne mon rush d'adrénaline quotidien donc je n'ai pas de frustrations accumulées et ça fait de moi un gars agréable.

Et j'invite les jeunes en recherche d'adrénaline à se joindre à la sélection des nouveaux Turks! Il est n'est que nécessaire de savoir comment tenir une arme, avoir un bon sens de l'humour, aucune morale et ne pas avoir peur de la mort!

Venez en personne ou faites envoyer votre application ici:  
**ShinRa EPC.  
6699 Boulevard Ongron  
Midgard, Gaia  
R3S 6T1**

Ou appelez au:  
**1-800-IAM-TURK**

Ne venez pas seul!! Des frais de 10$ sont appliqués.  
La compagnie n'est pas responsable des blessures, pertes de membres ou décès durant l'entrainement.

**_

* * *

_**

**_TUNUNUNUN!!!! Venez joindre les Turks!! La fin est inspiré du commencement de Dirge of Cerberus XD  
_**

**_RÉPONDEZ À CLOUD/RENO/VINCENT/ETC. C'EST LEUR LIVEJOURNAL. Les commentaires seront_****_ utilisés dans les textes plus tard :p_**

**_Aussi, j'adore A.C. et le yaoi ne vous m'éprenez pas!_**

**_Suivante: Peut-être que Cloud à trop de travail_**


	5. Cloud a trop de travails

**_Me revoilà!! Reviewer! Aller!_**

**_Type: Humour, Romance, Tragédie, Sarcasme, Angst, Emoness, Étrange  
Rating: Je sais pas... Ils sacrent, chialent et font des jokes sur le sexe  
Disclaimers: Lyly (c) Moi --- Elle n'a rien à voir avec celle de Crossed (on est juste habitué de la nommer comme ça XD)  
Kaoru Kinomiya (c) Kaoru Kinomiya  
FF7 (c) Square Enix _**

**_Amusez-vous!

* * *

_**

De Reno. Hey! Désolé, j'ai oublié de répondre à mes fans!

Dragonne - Pour Rufus.. Eh bien, j'ai jamais vraiment porté attention à ses mottos mais il va peut-être venir sur livejournal un de ses jours, il répondra à ce moment là. Pour ce qui concerne les Turks par contre, je connais tout! Ciao!

Yukira - Je m'excuse! J'étais dans la lune... Je vais t'envoyer le double de paquets de clopes pour me faire pardonner! Mon frère me ressemble vraiment, je pourrais vous organisez quelque chose même si lui et moi, nous ne nous parlons plus... Il cherche toujours une excuse pour m'adresser la parole, anyway. Ça va rendre service à deux personnes! Et si ça marche entre vous deux, il va peut-être me lâcher hehe. hummm du whiskey... J'ai soif moi là! Pour Rufus, j'ai jamais vraiment porté attention à ses mottos mais il va peut-être venir sur livejournal un de ses jours, il répondra à ce moment là! Merci d'avoir patienté!

nmfrter - On le cache bien mais ouais, notre building tient un super salon de tatouage sans risque d'infection. Je crois qu'il y a un peu de mako dans l'encre par contre... m'enfin... Ow oui, je connais, ça m'est arrivé aussi... Pourquoi il t'a tapé dessus coudonc? Moi, j'avais essayé de lui voler un chocobo! Merci pour et de la copine sympa Réponds-moi!

Akesta - Pour répondre à ta question, oui, j'ai d'autres tatouages sur le corps :P J'ai le patrimoine de ma famille tatoué dans le dos en souvenir de mes parents et j'en ai d'autres... ailleurs si tu vois ce que je veux dire hehe. Je vais répondre pour Rude! Il ne parle jamais! On croirait qu'il est muet! merci!

Thanatos - eh... je ne suis pas au courant de ça...

Pour le recrutement des Turks, continue d'envoyer vos demandes! Vous aurez des nouvelles bientôt!  
Venez en personne ou faites envoyer votre application ici:  
**ShinRa EPC.  
6699 Boulevard Ongron  
Midgard, Gaia  
R3S 6T1**

Ou appelez au:  
**1-800-IAM-TURK**

Ne venez pas seul!! Des frais de 10$ sont appliqués.  
La compagnie n'est pas responsable des blessures, pertes de membres ou décès durant l'entrainement.

* * *

**_Peut-être que Reno a trop de travail_**

_Mood: Épuisé Endroit: Maison Musique:The emo song_

Je hais mon travail... Correction, je hais mes travails... Je suis en veille de te les balancer à la poubelle et m'exiler. J'ai dû partir pendant trois semaines sans accès à un ordinatuer et les piles de mon cell sont mortes... Arr... Deux semaines en mission avec Reno, six jours de livraisons, une journée au bar... Une chance que j'ai été bien acceuilli hier. Il y a toujours une utilité à être en couple. Hehe.

Il est temps que je vous situe ou j'en suis professionellement. Un conseil: Ne devenez pas héros, ça ne paye pas. Je suis cassé au point de devoir tenir trois jobs... L'église allait me tomber dessus si je ne la réparais pas un peu... Et ça coûte cher les matériaux... Par chance, Strife deliveries service n'a jamais mieux marché qu'aujourd'hui même si je charge le coût de l'essence maintenant. Je tiens aussi le 7th Heaven à temps partiel maintenant. Les tips et les paris gagnés au bras de fer me font un revenu supplémentaire.

Parlons de ShinRa et mon fameux retour maintenant. Je n'y suis pas retourné de guetté de coeur! J'étais dans une impasse... Tout à commencer il y a bientôt un an... Avalanche et ShinRa corp. avaient repris le combat depuis quatre mois environ. J'étais avec Avalanche bien sûr. Notre campagne de sensibilisation roulait de bon train et on avait organisé une grosse manifestation à Kalm. Ça allait pas pire jusqu'à ce que les Turks débarquent et commencent à mitrailler tout le monde... En fait, non, ils devaient juste snipper les leaders - dont je faisais parti - mais quelque chose à fouarer et ils ont foncé dans le tas... Ma fuite s'est faite hors de mon contrôle... Il n'était pas question que je fuisse pour une bande de petits fonctionnaires! Alors, je swingnais mon épée comme un malade quand la surface ou nous nous battions s'est effrondrée... Je n'ai pas été sauvé par un ami mais par Reno... Il m'a empoigné par le devant du gilet et m'a balancé à bord de son hélico avant de quitter les lieux. J'ai pas tout à fait compris pourquoi il a fait ça, il a juste marmoné que de trouver la mort dans une manif n'était pas digne d'un héros planétaire. C'était pourtant sa mission de me tuer... En tout cas, c'est sa job, pas la mienne... J'ai remarqué qu'il avait sauvé mon amie Lyly (SE reject) alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas et que mon attitude n'avait rien de spécial envers elle... Oh, mais attends une minute! J'ai compris! Haha, sacré Turk!

Donc, J'avais peut-être la vie sauve mais j'avais toutjours Shinra aux fesses... Après le troisième attentat, je suis allé voir Rufus dans son bureau au péril de ma vie. Malheureusement pour mon avenir mais heureusement pour mon présent, Président Blondasse était encore dans son trip de ''We need Cloud''. Il m'a proposé un poste en échange de l'arrêt des attentats contre Avalanche et moi. Si ça n'avait été que de moi, j'aurais refusé avec Omnislash avec ça mais il y avait la vie d'un paquet d'innoncents d'Avalanche en ligne... J'ai accepté... De nouveau un Soldier, je fais principalement des missions avec les Turks ou ''convaincre'' des associés un peu trop entêtés. J'ai réussi à insérer quelques conditions ici et là dans le contrat. Qu'aucun scientifique ne m'approche en fait partie. Je reste aussi membre d'Avlanche et je n'entraine pas les futurs Soldiers... Vous comprenez pourquoi...

Wow, je viens de voir à quel point j'ai étalé ma vie... Je deviendrais sociable? Nah, impossible...

J'ai remarqué dans les reviews que vous parlez souvent de mon amour rejeté de Square Enix, c'est pour faire des fics croches et sordides hein?! Je suppose qu'on ne peut rien faire contre l'imagination maladive des fangirls... Surtout celle de celles qui me matchent avec Nanaki... Franchement... Les histoires d'un Vincent hyperactif qui saute sur ce colon de Cid est plus réaliste que ça! (Cid n'est pas le kick secret de Vincent by the way). Je suis obsédé par les fics, ça me fait rire et me traumatise tout ce qui peut se retrouver là-dedans... J'ai tendance à m'éloigner du sujet...Pour revenir à Kao, elle va prochainement embarqué dans le jeu. Il n'y a que Reno et moi qui participent et on est plutôt occupé... Vincent court toujours dans tous les sens afin d'éviter les de Deepground (patience V-fans ou allez casser la gueule d'Hojo, c'est de sa faute)... Et le reste de la bande continue de ça con... Il nous faut du monde et le reste de la bande continue de trouver ça con... Elle veut embarquer de toute façon, elle lit toujours par-dessus mon épaule... Comme en ce moment!

Reviews!!

nmfrter - Bah... C'est si cher... Comparé à ceux de Sephy ou de Zack (ou encore Reno), c'est dans la normale. Il faut payer pour avoir de beaux cheveux, non? À moins que ça soit ''il faut souffrir pour être beau''... Merci pour les encouragements! Même si je doute que je vais la survivre...

Thanatos - Euh? 8 hommes...? Bain? Quand c'est arrivé?

Errr Apparement, je dois prendre une douche...

Transmission interrompue,  
Cloud

**_

* * *

_**

**_Hehe Cloud aime les fics XD Oui, je suis québécoise XD J'essaie d'écrire le plus correct possible mais ça glisse des fois lol hum, bon, me souviens pu ce que je voulais dire! Il faut que j'accélère ici, j'ai 10 chapitres contre 5 ici_**

**_RÉPONDEZ À CLOUD/RENO/VINCENT/ETC. C'EST LEUR LIVEJOURNAL. Les commentaires seront_****_ utilisés dans les textes plus tard :p_**

**_Aussi, j'adore A.C. et le yaoi ne vous m'éprenez pas!_**

**_Suivante: Peut-être que Cloud à trop de travail_**


	6. Rufus est perdu

**_Hum, je suis en retard.. Bon aller pcq tout le monde questionne Rufus!_**

**_Type: Humour, Romance, Tragédie, Sarcasme, Angst, Emoness, Étrange  
Rating: Je sais pas... Ils sacrent, chialent et font des jokes sur le sexe  
Disclaimers: Lyly (c) Moi --- Elle n'a rien à voir avec celle de Crossed (on est juste habitué de la nommer comme ça XD)  
Kaoru Kinomiya (c) Kaoru Kinomiya  
FF7 (c) Square Enix _**

**_Amusez-vous!

* * *

_**

**_Rufus est perdu_**

_Humeur: Place: Music:_

Okay... C'est quoi ça? Reno m'a juste dire de venir écrire ici avant que les fangirls ne s'éveillent... Peu importe ce que ça veut dire... Errr je ne sais pas trop quoi dire... Je suis un blond aux yeux bruns, je suis la président de ShinRa corp., j'aime bien la couleur blanche et je suis très perdu... Je ne me tiens pas vraiment dans ce genre d'endroit... À l'aide?

Hum... Reno vient de me montrer le paquet de reviews auxquelles je dois répondre. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi il était si insistant sur ma venue ici...

Dragonne - Tu te trompes entre mon père et moi là. Je ne suis pas con! J'ai appris ma lesson lors de l'explosion et de la crise des geostigma. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on utilise d'autre? Notre mako est comme votre pétrole. Tout est fait avec de la mako, les materia que tout le monde s'arrache sont faites de quoi selon toi? On essaie de trouver d'autres solutions mais ça prend du temps... En attendant, il faut alimenter tout ce beau monde en énergie ou on a revivre une situation comme Midgard a subi pendant AC. L'argent est un attout bien sûr mais on pourrait extirper ce précieux papier avec une autre ouorce d'énergie aussi; et c'est ce que nous allons faire une fois que celle-ci sera trouvé. J'espère que tu me trouve moins con maintenant, réponds-moi

Yukira - Une autre qui me trouve con... Va lire la réponse que j'ai donné à Dragonne d'abord, s'il te plaît. Tu me trouves mignon? C'est vrai que je suis pas mal avec ma nouvelle coupe. Je ne suis pas arrogant par contre, j'ai tout simplement confiance en moi contrairement à un autre blond que l'on connaît tous deux très bien. Aww pauvre petite... tu veux pas que je te trouve de quoi à Midgard? Je ne demande presque rien en retour, juste un service au moment opportun. ciao!

Akesta - Je continue temporairement la mako en attendant de trouver une meilleure source d'énergie moins néfaste que la mako et le pétrole.

Parlez-moi, je vois que je suis mal vu ici et ça ne fait pas mon affaire.

ciao ciao, Rufus

**_

* * *

_**

**_Voilà pour Rufus! Il est chouette, non? En tout cas, est-ce que ça paraît que je suis québécoise? Je suis pas sûre XD' _**

**_RÉPONDEZ À CLOUD/RENO/VINCENT/ETC. C'EST LEUR LIVEJOURNAL. Les commentaires seront_****_ utilisés dans les textes plus tard :p_**

**_Aussi, j'adore A.C. et le yaoi ne vous m'éprenez pas!_**

**_Suivante: Est-ce que Vincent est vivant?_**


	7. Estce que Vincent est vivant?

**_Au tour de Vicent!  
_**

**_Type: Humour, Romance, Tragédie, Sarcasme, Angst, Emoness, Étrange  
Rating: Je sais pas... Ils sacrent, chialent et font des jokes sur le sexe  
Disclaimers: Lyly (c) Moi --- Elle n'a rien à voir avec celle de Crossed (on est juste habitué de la nommer comme ça XD)  
Kaoru Kinomiya (c) Kaoru Kinomiya  
FF7 (c) Square Enix _**

**_Amusez-vous!

* * *

_**

**_Est-ce que Vincent est vivant?  
_**

_Humeur: Sombre Place: ordinateur WRO Music: Get out alive  
_

Bonsoir, mon nom est Vincent Valentine. J'ai officiellement 26 ans mais j'en ai ''vécu'' 56 en tant que tel. J'ai promis à Cloud d'écrire le plus vite possible il y a quelques temps mais j'étais plutôt occupé... Je le suis toujours mais j'avais besoin d'un break et de naviguer sur Internet... ma messagerie est pleine, merde. Je savais que j'aurais dû la désactiver quand j'ai ''disparu''. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment évanoui dans l'air, j'en avais mon casque de la WRO et Deepground alors je suis allé à la cité perdue. Je suis allé voir Lucretia bien entendu. Elle est toujours dans la glace, l'air paisible et continue de s'excuser (ça commence à me tomber sur les nerfs). J'ai rencontré les triplets pendant mon escapade. Ces derniers vont bien, ils semblaient préparer un mauvais coup par contre. Ils m'ont quand même invité à souper puisqu'ils se sont établis au château, alors je ne pouvais pas poser de questions et je m'en foutais. Hum. Je crois que je sonne dépressif...

Réponses aux curieux

nmfrter - Non... je n'ai jamais mordu d'humain par plaisir. Le seul moment ou je l'ai fait était quand j'étais un jeune Turk dans le pétrin. Désolé de te décevoir

Yukira - Ce n'est pas facile d'avancer quand ton amour a été tué... et que ton autre aime quelqu'un d'autre...

Au revoir,  
Vincent

**_

* * *

_**

**_YAYYYYY!!! VINCENT!!! C'est mon chouchou après Reno j'ai tenté de le faire neutre et emo comme il est réellement_**

**_RÉPONDEZ À CLOUD/RENO/VINCENT/ETC. C'EST LEUR LIVEJOURNAL. Les commentaires seront_****_ utilisés dans les textes plus tard :p_**

**_Aussi, j'adore A.C. et le yaoi ne vous m'éprenez pas!_**

**_Suivante: Reno le sexologue_**


End file.
